Atta boy
by The Sangheili Mutant
Summary: Title change! Originally went by 'My Sire, my master' until I thought of a better one... Being sired is not the same as being compelled, and I'm finding that out as every second passes. I feel a connection, one that I can't satisfy unless I'm close to him. Klaus/Tyler slash. Tyler's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, the show wouldn't have the insufferable Stefan/Elena/Damon crap.

A/N: This story will contain m/m slash. If you don't like it, don't read this!

* * *

><p>I glance over to Caroline, her body next to mine. I watch her chest rise and fall, I listen to her soft breaths, and for a second, I feel content, and I don't want to leave. But then I start to feel restless, almost like I'm hopped up on caffeine, and I carefully edge out of bed. I throw on one of my T-shirts, and a pair of jeans, making absolutely no noise. Before I head outside, I steal one more look at the vampire in my bed, her hair partly covering her face. She rolls over, facing me, and for a second, I think she's about to wake up. I really didn't want to make awkward chit chat to explain away the fact that I was sneaking out, for reasons even I wasn't 100% sure of, so I run. I'm out of the door and down the stairs in two seconds flat, positioned by the front door.<p>

I slip outside, free for the moment. The stars are lighting up the sky above me, and the moon is full. For half a second, my body tenses in fear before I remember that Klaus turned me, my curse is over. I relax my body before looking up at the moon and flip it a middle finger. I let my newly hatched hybrid senses take over, the vampiric sensitivity ramping up my lycanthropy-induced, supernaturally heightened senses. The air smells not as awful tonight, there was less traffic pollution tonight, and its light breeze feels calming. I stand there for a moment, simply letting everything, all of it, just soak in, or shed away. I focus on the tiniest atoms of sensations, and I distort even the most familiar sounds. I was experiencing all of it. And then...I see him. Smell him. But why _him_?

Deep down, like _way_ deep down, I know why…I just don't want to admit it, to myself or anyone. But the more I remain still, the more I need to see that man. That monster.

And now I start running, blurring with my newfound speed. Lights and buildings are nothing but blurry shapes. Cars pass by in an instant, and the forest is an easy maze of sticks. The wind whips through my hair and ruffles my clothes when I come to a full halt, when I know my destination is just ahead. I look around, having no idea where in Mystic Falls I was. Nothing looked familiar, but at the same time, I felt like I was home. My steps start to become shaky as I approach a mansion.

_'You can always go back_.' part of me says when I reach a door.

"Fuck you, brain. I'm doing this." I whisper, wrapping a lightly sweaty palm around the doorknob. My heart is pounding now, as I push the door open.

_Go back. You can go back. This isn't what you want._

I close the door behind me, still a little clammy, but also surprisingly confident and I saunter down the hall, admiring the artwork. Paintings, sculptures; it was like a museum exhibit. My fingers trace the smooth marble of a sculpture that looks vaguely like a giant chess piece. It feels so insanely smooth, like it's slippery, and I know it's just my intensified sense of touch.

_Caroline's back home. Go home. GO HOME! Do it right fucking now…_

"Good of you to finally make it, Tyler." the voice, _that_ voice says, and I freeze. I want to puke and cry and set the butterflies in my stomach free. The voice is coming from the next room, and I head there without a moment of hesitation. This building feels oddly cozy, given its inhabitant.

A pair of devilish (beautiful?) eyes meet my own, and though my stomach feels like a ball of hot lead, I smile at the other man. Was I sure I wanted to be here?

"I was starting to wonder if you would ever show up. You are my creation, my first." the words dance off the hybrid's tongue, and I feel like I'm floating. "We have a bond, you and I. One that goes beyond loyalty, beyond life, beyond death. The sire bond." Klaus says, rising to his full stature. When he does, I realize for the first time that the Original was also lightly coated in sweat. Our eyes meet once again, and brown orbs glow gold, fiercely, intently.

We step closer, half my mind devoted to him, and the other half hating him with everything it could muster. My eyes roam his tone muscles, and the angles of his body. I didn't want to look at him, and I sure as hell didn't wasn't to be in the same room as him, but I knew if I left, I would simply circle back here. I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't realize my master's suddenly inches in front of me, and he slowly tilts my head up to look at his face. His touch is uncharacteristically gentle, and he curls his lips. My first thought was that he was forming a snarl, but to my surprise, it becomes a caring smile. It didn't look like his usual evil grin, but for a minute, I find his current smile even more disturbing. I can hear his heartbeat, and my mind flashes a scenario of me ripping it from his chest right then and there, ridding the world of this demon, but I don't. I return the smile before my lips fall, turning to form a tiny grimace as I realize what I'm feeling: attraction. Physical longing. For another guy…and it had to be god damn Klaus.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2 will contain m/m slash.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites to this, you guys! It means so much to me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Klaus notices the look on my face immediately, and slightly frowns. "You're troubled by this." he observes, removing his hands from my face. I shake my head, even though I agree with what he said…I didn't want to upset him, you know.

"I don't…understand this." I correct, and truthfully, I don't. I have no experience with Sire bonds, or hybridization, or homoerotic attractions. A whopping grand total of 00.00% experience.

"This is new to me to, Tyler." he says, his voice softening uncharacteristically. God-fucking-damn, his accent is like half aphrodisiac! We're both avoiding eye contact, but I notice he's looking at me, all of me. And I, him.

"No, no, this isn't right." I decide, and turn to leave, but there he is, in front of me again.

"How do you know?" he asks, tilting his head at me. I don't. I don't know anything about this, and my body relaxes at the conclusion. But then that voice nags at me again in the back of my mind: _you have Caroline, you have her!_

I want to agree, but my feet are glued to the floor, keeping me in place. Before I even realize it, my hand trembles, reaching out towards the Original. I scrape my hand over his stubbled jaw, and the air between us gets thick, like an invisible magnet is pulling at us. I feel his cheek rise as he smirks again, and…fuck, I move my hand down to his neck, tracing an artery. His skin prickles under my finger's light touch, and in the blink of an eye, he snatches my wrist in a tight grip and squeezes. The snap of my bones breaking was like a clap of thunder, and my finger's twitch at the pain. I hiss, and try to pull away, but his grip is like a vice, and pain shoots up my arm. "Let go!" I yell, using my free hand to loosen his grip.

He's too strong, and in a haze of anger and fear, I lose it and bite him, my fangs digging deep. He groans, but laughs at my (over?)reaction. "Atta boy."

He releases me, and I glare at him through my partial transformation. "What the hell?!" I bark (literally, and figuratively). He looks at his healing bite mark, transfixed for a moment, before flexing his fingers. "Is it wrong of me to want a bit of the real you?" he asks me, giving me the most recognizable, unabashed eye-fuck. I reverse transform, I honestly don't know how to reply. Even if I did, I had no time to as Klaus pressed up against me, and I feel an unmistakable bulge press into my thigh. I let out a tiny gasp as my own..._it_...springs to life, straining against my boxers and jeans. The tension between us is beyond palpable by now, and I let out the most embarrassing moan as he grabs at my crotch. The contact felt...good. Not dirty, not wrong. What was happening to me? When did I become a fucking freak?

His hand presses hard against my erection, and I could practically hear it begging to be released to throb and be a free, blood-engorged penis. An animalistic growl bursts from my lips and I extend my claws, tearing the shirt off Klaus's frame. He huffs and releases me. I know I could bolt out of here if I wanted to, but I was his now, and he damn well knew it. I just stand there with my awkward boner, marveling my enemy's, no, my Sire's naked torso. The shit-eating grin on his face shows he's reveling in the attention. We're both panting, trying to keep our inner beasts at bay for just a little longer, but my claws remain out, I can't change it. Maybe I don't want to.

Rational thinking flies out the window and I kick my shoes off while trying to simultaneously pull my shirt over my head. My shoes are kicked aside, but the damn shirt gets caught, tangled, and I stand there like an idiot trying to get free. The damn infernal T-shirt is becoming a cock block! For what feels like five minutes, I twist and flail, arms up, trying to escape the clutches of the evil shirt. I can't even imagine what this looks like to Klaus!

"Troubles, mate?" he finally asks, and I stop struggling.

"What do you think?" I snap, and I hear him speed over, again lightly laughing. He easily pulls my shirt over my head, and I sheepishly look up as he drops the accursed clothing item.

"Finally." he breathes with a deep exhale. His breath splashes against my chest, and I make no protests as he lays his hands on me. It's only when his hands travel south and latch on to my ass when I yelp, and push him back. He simply slides back, looking a tad miffed.

"Don't fight this!" he roars, instantly back in my face. I find myself counting the furrows of anger along his forehead. Two deep, long ones, and another in the middle that was much lighter and shorter. It's pretty hot, according to my new hybrid brains. But that's not enough to distract me from his frustration towards me, nor my frustrations towards myself, either.

"Give me a break, I've never done this before!" I shout back, getting hot. Even when he yells, his accent is delicious! His face is still inches from mine, and his hands are clamped onto my shoulders. I feel like he is going to compel me, but he doesn't. We glare at each other, unsure how to advance our…whatever the hell relationship this was. I can't hold it in any longer, and I cross the line, locking lips with the one who saved me from the curse of the moon. He breathes into my mouth before returning the kiss, his tongue wrestling with mine. I can taste the blood from his latest meal, and my erection throbs painfully. Maybe I have a blood fetish now? I try to work my jeans loose, having more success than my shirt, but making out with someone sort of makes clothing removal clumsy. I give up once the denim rests around my ankles, and almost immediately, I slam back against a wall, Klaus's chest heaving against mine. I barely register the sight of my jeans in a crumpled heap halfway across the room. I scratch at Klaus's back, the bloody trails quickly healing. Klaus breathlessly moans 'yes' into my ear as he slides one of his hands down to my waist, working it past my boxers' waist line. I tremble at his touch and bite his lip, drawing blood. He snarls at me, his eyes shining gold again, and licks his own blood.

'_He's enjoying this._' I realize with a grin. I wrestle against him, trying to get away from the wall. The corner of a picture is uncomfortably poking into my side. You'd think I would realize how well Klaus would take to trying to get overpowered, wouldn't you? He pushes against me harder, and slides me down, away from the protruding corner. Then the most incredible thing happens, and Klaus latches onto my crotch, and I freeze, the breath caught in my throat. He strokes it once, staring into my eyes. I feel like I'm at the mercy of his touch, which wasn't nearly as soul-crushing as I'd imagined it to be. The way he handled me back at the gymnasium, his touch was rough, painful even. Now it was still rough, but also…careful? Yes, careful.

He doesn't continue with the stroking, so I dig one clawed hand into his muscular forearm to get him to continue, but he doesn't, the fucking tease!

I look up at him, my wolfish features becoming more evident at my distress. "What are you waiting for?!" I demand, my voice taking on a gravely undertone. He pulls his hand out, and in one swift move, he strips down and spins me around, pushing me into the wall further.

"For that." he whispers into my ear. His lips drag down my back, leaving thin trails of saliva, and I shudder at the sensation. I can feel his fangs along my back as well. It was equally satisfying, but leaving me wanting more, as well. The voice in my head abandoned me, and I'm glad for it as I twist an arm back, trying to grab a hold of his thick hair. But as I reach down, he comes back up, resting his head against my shoulder and bites into it. I stifle a cry of pain, but I find myself unafraid that he was trying to kill me. If he wanted me dead, it would be done already. I turn to face him, and see he's also letting his inner beast out. The look used to haunt my nightmares until one day, they were no longer scary, and I noted comparisons between our inner selves.

One of his hands rests on the side of my neck as the beast in me starts to break out once again. Everything about him is heightened to my senses, and I can smell his arousal curling off him like smoke. He throws me to the ground, and is instantly on top of me. I can't deny that I'm starting to like this side of him, even if he is a monster, and I hold him against me, our flesh as close to melding together as it can. I close my eyes and he picks me up. I look at him questioningly, one eyebrow raised, and he stands up. "Be a good boy and open your mouth." he orders.


End file.
